Most electrical devices include a magnetic field and a magnetically permeable structure which are involved in relative movement. During that movement there is normally a symmetrical motion in which magnetic repulsion during one part of the motion is disadvantageous and magnetic retardation during another part of the motion is also disadvantageous.
The object of the present invention is to provide both an electrical device and a method of generating an electric current in which the disadvantageous magnetic retardation is reduced.